A Wish is Just a Wish
by forever fan
Summary: Not believing in wishes doesn't mean they won't come true.


Title: A Wish is Just a Wish

Author: Forever Fan

Rating: K+

Spoilers: The Philosopher's Stone

Category: Romance/Supernatural

Disclaimer: This property belongs to David Gerber Productions and FOX Television. I make no profit and intend no infringement.

Summary: Not believing in wishes doesn't mean they won't come true.

Feedback: Yes, please

Dinner smelled wonderful. Trotting down the stairs, Professor Harold Everett smiled to himself thinking about the evening ahead. A quiet Friday night in front of the television watching an old movie might not be the way most single men preferred to start the weekend, but it suited him just fine. He knew he had plenty of options in his social life these days – as the eligible women on campus made clear to him – but lately he preferred spending time at home. Since the children's pretty young nanny had arrived, the chaos his family had been experiencing vanished as they fell into a very ordered and happy routine. She had organized them all, and that made the household a very pleasant place to be – most of the time. Although it was true that Nanny said and did some very unexpected and unusual things, she seemed to take her place in the home with an effortless enthusiasm that made it feel as if she had been there for years. And the Professor wasn't going to question her uncanny abilities since everything appeared to be working out so well for everyone.

As he passed through the foyer to the kitchen, the handsome mathematician accidentally kicked at something and sent it skittering across the floor in front of him. Thinking it was a plastic part from one of the children's toys, he bent to pick up the small, dark object.

"So, here it is again," he thought to himself as he tuned the small stone over in his fingers. "This is the object that caused the household to turn upside-down during the past few days, the so-called "Philosopher's Stone". This was the stone Nanny had given Hal and that the boy believed had been granting his wishes. The superstition that had caused him to slack in his responsibilities because of a few coincidences…" Playfully the Professor tossed the stone in the air and caught it. Now that it was his, maybe he could quit his job and move the family to the south of France after all.

Pocketing the stone, the Professor went into the kitchen for supper. Seeing his three healthy and beautiful children seated at the table, he knew he had already been granted some of the most important wishes in life, and he didn't need a hunk of rock to ensure fulfilling any others.

Nanny was serving the meal and with her back to him asked, "Would you like me to save you some dessert, Professor? Since your meeting begins in less than an hour, you won't have time to eat it now – and it is your favorite."

"It is?" he replied enthusiastically. At the moment he resisted considering how she knew exactly when he had entered the room.

"Yes," she faced him and smiled at his eagerness, "but as you will be getting home rather late…"

"Save me a piece," the Professor looked around the table at the children's anticipating expressions. "Judging by the looks on those faces, I wouldn't want to chance waiting to have fudge cake for breakfast. There might not be any left."

The kids laughed, but he felt his spirits sag at the prospect of the long evening ahead. The movie on television tonight would have to wait. He knew how long these last minute evening department meetings ran and he was sure he wouldn't be home even by midnight. Sighing, he began to tackle eating his salad.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Nanny asked him.

"No, not really wrong. I had wanted to watch an old movie on television tonight and had forgotten about the meeting." He shrugged. "However, work does come first."

"It's almost nighttime, Daddy," Prudence told him. "You can go outside and make a wish on the first star that your meeting gets cancelled."

"No, I'd better save that for something really important, Darling," he said to her with a wink.

"Too bad you don't have Hal's stone," Butch joked, nudging his brother's arm, "then you'd get three wishes."

"Well, as a matter of fact…" the Professor began.

Abruptly, Nanny stood. "I'll get it," she said. When the phone rang seconds later, the Professor looked after her with a puzzled expression. Then shaking his head, he turned back to the table to realize none of his children reacted to this occurrence as if it were anything out of the ordinary. Of course, these days, it really wasn't.

"Hello," he heard her saying into the telephone. "Oh yes. One moment please. Professor, it's for you."

He took the receiver from Nanny with a nod of thanks. "Hello. Oh, hi Phil. What? When? Well will it be… No. Yeah, that's great. Thanks for calling."

Returning to the table he smiled broadly at the family and informed them, "That was Dr. Grand. Evidently my meeting has been called off and postponed indefinitely."

"Hey, great Dad," Hal said. "Now you can watch your movie."

"Yeah," Butch was enthusiastic, "now we can all watch the movie."

The Professor looked at the kids' expectant faces. "Sorry group, but the movie starts after your bedtimes. And in spite of the fact there is no school tomorrow and it is a movie classic, you will all just have to wait and see it some other time."

A chorus of disappointed sighs and frowns would not dissuade him.

"Aw, Daddy," his daughter pouted. "That doesn't sound fair."

"That is very fair," he told her firmly. "Bedtime is bedtime."

To the crestfallen children, Nanny confirmed, "Your father is right."

"You can say that because you get to stay up and watch the movie with Dad," Butch complained.

The Professor turned and smiled at the petite housekeeper. "Do you like Casablanca?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She seemed to have a sentimental look in her soft, blue eyes. "I haven't seen it for years and years, but it has always been a favorite movie of mine. So bittersweet and so romantic…"

"Yuck," Butch grimaced. "I thought it was about World War II and junk like that."

Nanny laughed. "Yes, it is, but it is also a story about star-crossed lovers torn apart by the tragedy of war."

He made a disgusted face.

"I wish I could see it," Prudence sighed. "Does it have a happy ending?"

Hal rolled his eyes. "Girls!" he said.

"I don't think I'll tell you," Nanny answered the little girl. "That would spoil the fun when you do get to see the movie for yourself. However, movie or no movie, at least we will all get to have desert together tonight, right?"

As Nanny moved to clear the dinner dishes, the Professor thought how convenient it was that his meeting had been cancelled. Now neither dinner nor desert would be interrupted, and he would be able to watch Casablanca tonight. He didn't want to consider that his wish for the evening had come true after finding the Philosopher's Stone – after all, it was just a coincidence the stone was in his pocket. Still, he hesitated to mention finding it now, no use in starting up that speculation again. His children had enough fanciful notions in their heads as it was. And Nanny did encourage them so – no, he'd keep this to himself for now.

XXXXXXXXX

Casablanca was as beautiful a movie as Harold Everett remembered. The marvelous cast, the wonderful script, the beauty and romance of it – several times during the movie he glanced at Nanny to see her reactions. She sat quietly on the opposite side of the sofa, for once not knitting or sewing but simply enjoying the film. He realized it was the first time they had ever watched a movie together – alone without the children – and it was such a romantic movie too. Allowing his mind to wander a bit, he wondered what it would be like to spend more time alone with her. Maybe going out alone to a concert, or to dinner, or even dancing… Then he reproached himself for the fantasy. He couldn't take the housekeeper out dancing. Whatever made him think of these things?

However, as the movie continued, the Professor became aware of just what "made him think of those things". He was a trained scientist, and although not an expert in human behavior, it didn't take a psychologist to understand the workings of the mind of the average human male when in the presence of an exceptionally attractive human female. Of course there would be times when he would see her as a woman and not merely as their family retainer. And watching a romantic movie together was one of those times. Sitting on the sofa in the dimly lit living room he could imagine how it would feel to sit closer together, his arm around her shoulders, maybe leaning near…

Nanny suddenly turned to look at him and their gaze held. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking, could she? He had a hard time believing she could really read minds, but she was a woman and being alone like this maybe she was also thinking… No, no, he told himself, he shouldn't project his desires onto a woman who hadn't shown the slightest interest in him as a man. They were employer and employee and that was all. Friendly, yes; he enjoyed her company and she seemed to enjoy his. However, they lived together in a professional arrangement and they were merely watching a movie together. This was not a date.

When the movie ended the Professor cleared his throat, "Great movie. And that ending is one of the best." His expressive bright blue eyes on hers, he began to quote: "I think this is the start…"

"…of a beautiful friendship", Nanny completed for him and smiled one of her frequent warm smiles at him. The words seemed to linger meaningfully in the space between them before she spoke again, "And wasn't Ingrid Bergman lovely?"

"Yes. Very lovely." He was looking at Nanny's small, perfect features and the shining honey blond hair that framed her face. Was her hair as soft as it looked? And her skin…

"I've always loved "As Time Goes By," she said in her gentle, musical voice. "The lyrics are so simple, yet so very sweet."

"Sweet," the Professor repeated and without thinking his gaze dropped to her lips. Somehow he knew those parted lips were very sweet as well. And that unique floral fragrance she wore was also sweet…and alluring.

Abruptly Nanny stood and rubbed her hands together in an anxious gesture. "Well, it is getting late and we both have a lot to do tomorrow." The next day was Saturday and all he had planned was sleeping in late and catching up on some paperwork. She knew that.

Still, Harold Everett supposed he was grateful for the distraction from where his thoughts were headed. He knew nothing good could come from having romantic designs on the domestic help. If he frightened her away, he would only succeed in spinning the household back into the disarray they'd faced in the long months before she'd arrived. And if he didn't frighten her away, what would the two of them do with the new situation on their hands? True, the thought made him almost dizzy with possibilities, but a heady romantic entanglement might not end well – if it even ended at all.

Standing, he shook his head a little. Certainly he wasn't ready to think that far ahead in his life, and not ready to consider her a part of his life permanently. That thought wasn't even rational; they hardly knew one another. And as intriguing as her unorthodox way of thinking could be, and as intoxicating as her zest for life was, she was still practically a stranger to him. Of course he was charmed by her stories and enchanted by her beauty, but that was hardly a reasonable basis for considering a permanent relationship, was it?

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Nanny asked him with guileless baby blue eyes.

The Professor swallowed hard and tried to convince himself she was completely unaware of her inadvertent innuendo. Her remark only seemed to have another meaning because of his wandering thoughts. Still, her eyes held a simmering blue light that was unfamiliar to him as he held her gaze again. Aiming the remote control at the television he snapped off the picture, and turned off the only light in the room. Only the diffuse light from the foyer illuminated the living room. He stepped closer to her.

"You lead the way," was his reply. He hadn't intended his voice to sound so husky or so low, but when he heard her take in a shaky breath, he was gratified to find his voice could affect her. Following her out of the room and up the stairs, the Professor remembered the Philosopher's Stone still in his pocket and made a silent wish.

Suddenly Nanny stumbled on the stairs and tumbled backwards. His quick reflexes enabled him to catch her, pressing her hard into his chest and steadying them both by leaning against the wall. Instinctively, she gasped and clung to him, the action bringing her face very close to his. Her wide eyes were dark and unreadable in the low light and she made no move to disentangle herself. He could hear his heart beat out the lingering moment. She was soft and warm in his arms and the whisper of her sigh brushed his lips.

"A sigh is just a sigh," the Professor thought, tightening his embrace and lowering his mouth to hers, "and a kiss is just a kiss." Her eyes closed and the touch of his lips to hers lasted just one longing moment before…

"Dad?" Hal called from the top of the stairs. "Is everything all right down there?"

Nanny pulled out of his arms and straightened her posture, smoothing her hands over her hair nervously. Watching her he swallowed hard again – twice.

"Yes, son," he finally answered. "Everything is fine. Go back to bed."

Wordlessly they stared at one another. Was she why he looked forward to quiet evenings at home now? Was she why the women he dated didn't seem to hold his interest for very long and why he was never disappointed when those relationships ended? Was there more he wanted from her than affable friendliness and a professional domesticity? And did she want more from him?

She opened her mouth as if to answer him, then bit her lip and turned to continue up the stairs. Shaken, Harold Everett followed her up the remainder of the steps. Nanny paused in front of his bedroom door and faced him.

"Goodnight, Professor," she said softly. He could see the slight stain of color on her smooth cheeks.

"Goodnight, Nanny," he smiled gently. "I…I enjoyed watching the Casablanca with you."

She returned his smile and nodded in agreement before disappearing down the hallway to her room. Still smiling, the Professor entered his room and began to prepare for bed. Emptying the contents of his trouser pockets onto his dresser, he recovered the Philosopher's Stone. Not believing in its power to grant wished, he did acknowledge to himself that two of his wishes were indeed granted that night. Holding the stone in his hands he considered it a minute, then dropped it into his top dresser drawer. If, by some miracle, the stone did possess the power to fulfill wishes, he wasn't going to chance wasting his third and final wish. Still able to taste the sweetness of Nanny's tender kiss, he realized they had time to consider what had happened tonight and what might happen in the future. After all, the world will always welcome lovers.


End file.
